bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinity Helios/Image Gallery
Gallery Anime Infinity_Helios_Ballform_(closed).png|Infinity Helios in closed ball form Infinity_Helios_Ballform_(open).png|Infinity Helios in open ball form Infinity_Helios_Bakugan_Form.png|Infinity Helios in Bakugan form Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 9.01.16 PM.png|Spectra Phantom throwing Infinity Helios Spectra-and-Helios-Episode-19-spectra-and-darkus-infinity-helios-23225256-716-537 1.jpg Spectra-and-Helios-Episode-19-spectra-and-darkus-infinity-helios-23225068-716-537 .jpg Spectra-and-Helios-Episode-19-spectra-and-darkus-infinity-helios-23225072-716-537.jpg Spectra ih.PNG|Infinity Helios and Spectra on the Intermission Screen IhFIRE.PNG|Pyrus Infinity Helios IhDARKNESS.PNG|Infinity Helios after he changed to Darkus Ihback.PNG|Helios and Spectra Infinity_Helios_-_Deep_Fire_Block_A.png|Infinity Helios using Deep Fire Block A Ihvarpor.PNG|Infinity Helios after using Warfare helios 13.png|Infinity Helios about to use Ragnarok Buster Infinity_Helios_-_Ragnarok_Buster.png|Infinity Helios using Ragnarok Buster 2011-05-29 1536.png|Helios and Spectra Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 7.34.18 PM.png|'FARBAS Infinity' effect Msending.JPG|Infinty Helios at the bottom middle (The only Darkus Bakugan on the stand) Spectra.JPG|Spectra and Helios's artwork Infinity Helios2.png|Infinity Helios Infinity Helios3.png|Infinity Helios using Clamour Quasar Infinity Helios4.png|Infinity Helios using Bolting Breaker Helios 9.png|Infinity Helios after defeating a whole bunch of Chaos Bakugan Spectra3.jpg|Infinity Helios protecting Spectra from Zenthon's attack SpectraAndHelios1.jpg|Spectra and Helios witnessing Drago's power Helios1.jpg|Helios seeing Zenthon out of control IH wth Bomblapode gf.png|Infinity Helios in open ball form with Bombaplode in open form Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.14.42 AM.png|Infinity Helios ready to use Bombaplode Screen_shot_2011-06-19_at_10_01_45_AM.png|Infinity Helios with Bombaplode in Gundalia Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.15.14 AM.png|Infinity Helios using Bombaplode Doomtronic2.jpg|Infinity Helios with Doomtronic (closed) Doomtronic3.jpg|Infinity Helios with Doomtronic (open) Doomtronic5.jpg|Infinity Helios with Doomtronic in open form Helios_battle_warrior_begin.PNG|Infinity Helios beginning to use Battle Warrior Screen shot 2011-07-31 at 12.35.06 PM.png|Infinity Helios using Battle Warrior Screen shot 2011-07-31 at 12.34.33 PM.png|Infinty Helios about to fly Infinity Helios7.png|Infinty Helios in Bakugan Interspace Infinity Helios9.png|Helios in Interspace Armageddon Infinity Helios and Titanium Dragonoid.png|Infinity Helios and Titanium Dragonoid Infinity Helios and Titanium Dragonoid2.png|Infinity Helios and Titanium Dragonoid Infinity Helios attacking.png|Infinity Helios attacking Infinity Helios with Spectra.png|Infinity Helios and Spectra Screen Shot 2011-08-01 at 5.58.21 PM.JPG|Infinity Helios and Titanium Dragonoid about to mutate Screen Shot 2011-08-01 at 6.10.34 PM.JPG|Infinty Helios trying to withstand clone Dreadeon's lasers H.helios.jpg|Infinity Helios roaring I.helios.jpg|Infinity Helios before using Warfare Screen Shot 2011-08-10 at 7.39.20 PM.JPG|Infinity Helios on the Vestal Destroyer 254535436786.jpg|Infinity Helios and Rex Vulcan on the Vestal Destroyer Screen Shot 2011-08-10 at 7.40.03 PM.JPG|Infinity Helios using ability Rangnarok Buster Screen Shot 2011-08-10 at 9.25.37 PM.JPG|Infinity Helios with Titanium Dragonoid and Taylean Screen Shot 2011-08-14 at 7.07.22 PM.JPG|Infinity Helios talking to Evolved Razenoid Screen Shot 2011-08-14 at 7.22.10 PM.JPG|Infinity Helios and Taylean attacking Screen shot 2011-08-14 at 10.01.41 PM.png|Infinity Helios using Mauser Impact Screen Shot 2011-08-15 at 6.19.08 PM.JPG|Infinity Helios and Rex Vulcan Screen Shot 2011-08-15 at 6.27.34 PM.JPG|Infinity Helios 1359290 normal.jpg|Spectra Phantom riding on Infinity Helios Screen Shot 2011-08-20 at 11.01.56 AM.JPG|Infinity Helios about to fly down Screen Shot 2011-08-20 at 11.21.39 AM.JPG|Infinity Helios flying down Screen Shot 2011-08-20 at 11.57.13 AM.JPG|Infinity Helios with Rex Vulcan capture-20120422-213302.png Game File:Riki_doll-img600x399-1293036058yyfkwx96384.jpg File:A13d961af4a1c9b8af9ad54656ef74f4.jpg File:Riki doll-img600x399-1293036058vfgzam96384.jpg 14066.jpg File:Riki doll-img600x399-12930360599y1q0n96384.jpg Dark Side (NA).png|Infinity Helios on an Ability Card $(KGrHqZ,!jYE1Is3ZZ4GBNZDccdKF!~~ 12.JPG $(KGrHqF,!hkE1f1qrqD4BNZDeiYbOQ~~ 12.JPG Tourney Field 1 (NA).jpg Quick Jump (NA).jpg|Quick Jump Patryk Jan Cesarz 6 (5).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 6 (4).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 6 (6).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf Patryk (7).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf Patryk (5).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf Patryk.JPG Helios 44-48g (NA).jpg 623452345.PNG infinty.jpg Ihelios--.jpg KGrHqQOKpME24n64SBNvqYvtkF 14.JPG|Darkus Infinity Helios KGrHqRiE2Tmbv7SBNuzfpmoWg 3.JPG 81x1aMQem5L. AA1500 .jpg 91cvARGWpyL. AA1500 .jpg 91Xo6QUzaIL. AA1500 .jpg 71lBWRdn4bL. AA1152 .jpg $(KGrHqR,!lIE2D+RDyZbBNw(C1Wgr!~~0 12.JPG 471017806_tp.jpg|BakuSolo Darkus Infinity Helios HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (12).jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (11).jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (10).jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (9).jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (8).jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (7).jpg 71L5lD2+olL. AA1024 .jpg Patryk,Jan,Cesarz (10).JPG Patryk,Jan,Cesarz (45).JPG Patryk,Jan,Cesarz (44).JPG Patryk,Jan,Cesarz (43).JPG Patryk,Jan,Cesarz (42).JPG Patryk,Jan,Cesarz (40).JPG Patryk,Jan,Cesarz (38).JPG Patryk,Jan,Cesarz (39).JPG 2306197552984040_1.jpg dragoheliosBBS.png|Helios and Doomtronic with Drago and Blasterate on Bakugan.com HaosWolf Shadow Jaakor (16).jpg HaosWolf Shadow Jaakor (14).jpg HaosWolf Shadow Jaakor (13).jpg HaosWolf Shadow Jaakor (11).jpg 00000000009870065 PJC WindNinja (1).JPG 24.07.12 (19).jpg Bakugan-3-db-os-kezdo-szett-4-evad-12-valtozat.jpg Bakugan Dimensions Aquos InfinityHelios.png Pyrus InfinityHelios BD.png Subterra InfinityHelios.png Ventus InfinityHelios.png Haos InfinityHelios.png Darkus InfinityHelios.png Clear InfinityHelios.png Combat InfinityHelios.png Picture 1n.png Picture 2nm,,.png infinityhelioswin.png darkusIH.PNG Bombaplodeability.png|Infinity Helios with Bombaplode attached Infinity600.png InfinitiyCarryHurrix.png Iffff.PNG If2.PNG My tiny wrath.PNG If222222222.PNG Ifffff.PNG Ih1.PNG Picture 13gh.png Picture 126755.png Picture 1666565.png DInfinity.png DI5.PNG DI4.PNG DI3.PNG DI2.PNG DI1.PNG SSandKoptorixvs.InfinityandRapilator.png Swift1.PNG HaosInfinityHelios.png VentusInfinityHelios.png PyrusInfinityHelios.png CombatInfinityHelios.png AquosInfinityHelios.png ClearInfinityHelios.png SubterraInfinityHelios.png Darkus_InfinityHelios_Closed.png Combat_InfinityHelios_Open.png Aquos_InfinityHelios_Open.png Clear_InfinityHelios_Open.png Darkus_InfinityHelios_Open.png Haos_InfinityHelios_Open.png Pyrus_InfinityHelios_Open.png Subterra_InfinityHelios_Open.png Ventus_InfinityHelios_Open.png Other Bakugan Rise of the resistance (14).jpg Bakugan Rise of the resistance (19).jpg Category:Image Galleries